


"The Peculiar Case of Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo." written and certified by the UNIQ members.

by Saxzer



Category: Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BJYX Prompt Fest (The Untamed RPF), BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Dance Instructor! Wang Yibo, Freelancer! Xiao Zhan, M/M, RPF, Uniq - Freeform, WYB is not an idol here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: The four UNIQ members investigates the mysterious tall man who always waits at the entrance. And what is his relationship to their satanic-slash-demon-child of a dance instructor.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 270
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Deinde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deinde/pseuds/Deinde) in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> Prompt: Yuehua's new boy group (can be OCs, Nex7, whatever/whoever floats your boat!) meets their new choreographer, former idol trainee Wang Yibo. At first they have a hard time accepting his authority because he's their age and also didn't become a real idol for ~reasons~, but are inevitably overwhelmed by Yibo's competency and reluctantly charmed by him! They also want to know who that really good looking tall guy who always waits for Yibo to get off of work is? Basically, outsider!POV to non-famous Yibo and Xiao Zhan's very happy and established relationship, ft. extremely competent Yibo and sweet bf Xiao Zhan
> 
> (the reason Yibo never became an idol is either bc he met and started dating Xiao Zhan and decided not to risk it or bc of a dance injury that flares up from time to time - you decide, but if the former, only light angst regarding homophobia please!)
> 
> bonus points for one of the boy group members going to Yibo for dating advice since he's CLEARLY a functioning adult and has the perfect relationship. Cue awkward Yibo trying to give life advice and really, maybe you should ask his boyfriend instead? bonus bonus points for the boy group bonding with Xiao Zhan too
> 
> Rating: Teen and Up (no need for sex since this is outsider POV! can have suggestions of it, but nothing explicit needed)
> 
> Do Not Want: Bo-Di, English names, any hard kink, non-con, hard angst
> 
> I am not sure if I got what you asked. Part 2 will be done by the end of the month. I do hope so but I'll try my best to finish it as soon as possible. 
> 
> Special thanks to my kakambal @twistedmetaphors for being my beta.

_In this written theory, we have formed concrete evidence about our observations about a certain Mr. Xiao Zhan. Wang-Laoshi's "roommate" per se._

_Here are our five hunches:_

_  
  
_

**_Clue #1: His ethereal charm…_ **

_Oh look, he's here again._ This was always the same phrase that the members of Yueha's new and upcoming boy group called "UNIQ" with Seungyeon as the leader. A mysterious tall man in what they believe who is not older than 30 comes and visits the building after dance practice is done. 

Everyone seems to notice but not once did they bat an eye towards the mysterious man. The newly trained boy group would always make gossip that he was an actual ghost and that they're the only ones who can see him. ('Stop talking nonsense, Yixuan!', 'What?! It's not like everyone can't see him?', 'As you may have noticed, the staff acknowledges his presence.', 'Oh? Then explain as to why they won't even talk to him?') 

Once finished changing into their non-sweaty clothes, Sungjoo was the first one who noticed his presence calling the other members to come closer. The four of them decided to hide in a corner, quietly looking at the man. “Seriously what is he doing out here at midnight. Who is he waiting for anyway?” he asked, still looking at the mysterious man. Midnight strikes when they decided that it was their time to get back to the dorms and have a good rest before Wang-Laoshi aka their devil’s advocate of a dance choreographer kills them with a tirade of sermon when all of a sudden said devil finally came out of the locker room wearing a set of fresh clothes. When Yibo noticed the four of them still in the training hall, he walked towards them. 

“Go back to the dorms! It’s almost midnight and you still linger here. Do you want to be idols or not?!” The four choruses “Yes sir!” and “Good Night, Wang-Laoshi" and excused themselves. Seungyeon looked again and saw a scene where their devil of a choreographer's face was beet-red. The tall mystery man kissed Wang Yibo's forehead, earning him a hard slap in the arm. It didn't take long when Seungyeon noticed that the mysterious tall man was looking at him and winked. The two of them walked towards the doors leaving the building. 

_Oh...That's their relationship..._

  
  


Following day, Seungyeon was the last member to arrive at the dancing hall where Sungjoo and Wang-Laoshi were waiting. Wang Yibo being not in a good mood lectured Seungyeon about 'time is gold' bullshit saying that he can't survive the industry if he does not follow proper rules. He apologized saying that it will not happen again earning another set of teachings about time and punctuality.

Wang Yibo just sighed, "Whatever. I've been paid to do this. Go to your positions and we'll begin." gesturing Seungyeon to go to his place. Yibo started playing the music, ordering them to execute the dance. They did what they're asked, showing Yibo the dance they've learned for the past two weeks. Yibo stopped them from dancing then a tirade of "That's not what I taught you.", "Your form is not correct. It's like I'm watching two-year-olds dancing instead of idols.", "Yixuan and Wenhan hyungs aren't even participating properly. Again. From the top." 

  
  
After twenty takes of the choreography, Wang Yibo finally approved their movements, "Still needs a little polishing but otherwise much more clean and perfect than the previous ones. Great work today!" The four members bowed - thanking Yibo for his hard work. Seungyeon decided this was the time to lie on the cold floor of the dance hall. Sungjoo and others followed suit. Yixuan tried to get up just to reach out to the three water bottles. In the corner of his eye did he notice the mysterious man yet again. He told the others and sure enough there he was, standing at the glass doors. 

"Shouldn't we tell Wang-Laoshi about the mysterious man? He's probably a stalker." Wenhan suggests scaredly. "He knows Wang Yibo. Trust me." Seungyeon replied, tidying up his belongings - ready to go back to the dorms. Sungjoo and Wenhan then ran towards their leader, Not accepting his answer about the mysterious man. Seungyeon then told his fellow members to drop the subject. 

Wenhan and Sungjoo wouldn't. Yixuan didn't want to join the drama and decided to go back first and unfortunately someone had told him the dangers of their peeping into other people's business when Yixuan fell on the floor hard. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." He cried in pain. 

The three UNIQ members were all looking at where Yixuan stumbled. "I'm really sorry for running into you." Said the voice, his tone indicated with worry. Offering a hand to the fallen Yixuan. When Yixuan looked up and saw that it was the mysterious man who always waits for Wang Yibo. Accepting the hand, Yixuan was lifted up - mystery man still apologizing for what happened. Yixuan shrugged, saying that there was no harm done. 

Up close and personal, the mystery had _the look_ \- ebony hair with black eyes, milky white skin, his outfit was also ordinary: checkered blouse, graphic tee, torn jeans which had a lot of paint splatters and started to decolorize and sneakers which you obviously buy at a thrift shop but what really caught their eyes and mesmerized was the beauty mark just right below his lower lip. Everyone including Yixuan was looking at him. But decided to not be obvious which already failed. 

The mystery man sighed a relief, apologizing one last time as he checked out the Yixuan and the others. "Uhh...." Yixuan said dumbfounded and not exactly comfortable being checked-out by someone, let alone a stranger no less. "Oh!" the man exclaimed. Apologizing for his manners with a not-so-perfect Korean pronunciation. 

The four of them knew that this man learned the language the hard way. Probably went to a language school. "My name is Xiao Zhan."

Wenhan asked. "Chinese?" in Chinese. The man, Xiao Zhan, replied with a "Yes." saying in the same language as Wenhan, saying that he's still learning Korean and is not that fluent to understand complicated sentences. 

"Ah you must be Li Wenhan then - judging from your tone," That made said member shut his mouth. "The cute one should be Kim Sungjoo," pointing to Sungjoo. Guffawed, Sungjoo nodded, earning a small laugh Xiao Zhan. "The quiet one is Zhou Yixuan. And you must be…" Finally looking at Seungyeon. Seungyeon took one step backward. "Cho Seungyeon. Yibo's twin." 

"What?" 

"Huh?"

"Ehh?" 

"T-Twin?" 

Seungyeon and the others were confused as hell while Xiao Zhan was just there smiling and happy. Seungyeon noticed the shine in his eyes. His eyes glimmer with excitement like he’s happy to finally meet them. “Wang-Laoshi talks to you about us?” He asked. Xiao Zhan nodded, "Though it's more of a rant to be honest." scratching his head and as if that was top-secret information to give away. 

They were very confused. Why would Wang Yibo even mention them to this man? "Hold on," Sungjoo interrupted the older man and asked his relationship towards their dance instructor. 

"Wang Yibo is my —" a hand covered his mouth. Wang Yibo appeared with normal clothes on: fitted shirts, oversized pants, bag on his back, sneakers, and a skateboard clung into his other arm. He was actually tip-toeing himself due to the height difference. Yixuan and Wenhan were grinning, trying to hold their laughter. Their instructor - having a goofy side which was hella adorable. "Oh my god," Sungjoo said and quickly opened his phone camera to snap a photo of Wang Yibo. Yibo noticed the phone pointed "Don't you dare take a photo of me in this state, Sungjoo-hyung!" 

Struggling to remove Wang Yibo's arm from his mouth. "Hmmmmnft! Yiiimmmfttoo!" Xiao Zhan spoke incoherently. Even though there was a difference in height, Yibo's arm strength is something to be reckoned with. "Zhan-ge why do you always go here in the studio?" Yibo asked, still covering the older man's mouth. "You can just wait for me at the lobby you know. The guards know your face. Just wait there and play games or sketch something I don't know!" 

Seungyeon noticed that Yibo had a different aura and persona from the one they've known. 

_This_ Wang Yibo was childish, annoying, demanding, and cute. Which was the total opposite to _Wang-Laoshi_ the terror dance instructor they knew. 

  
_As per our investigation and from the confrontation that we have from Wang-Laoshi, that Zhan-hyung and Wang-Laoshi lived in one house. I can't imagine Zhan-hyung can actually live together on one roof with Wang-Laoshi. He's too much of a gremlin! Ahh… just thinking about Zhan-hyung being tortured by Wang-Laoshi_

_Which gave us this second hypothesis that we have noticed from him._

  
**_Clue #2: His saint-like demeanor always wins against Wang-Laoshi's terror glare_ **

  
  


"And one, and two, slide your arms up front, then turn! Yes, that's it. Sungjoo-hyung your movement is getting slow. Keep up the pace!

Seungyeon-hyung yes! shake that hips. You have the mobility to make it look sexier. Yes! That's great… a little. Perfect… One more time, everyone! 

And that's a wrap!" The UNIQ members all bowed their heads thanking Wang Yibo for his guidance. Yibo nodded excusing himself for a shower. Yixuan and Wenhan grabbed four bottles of water and gave each. Quenching their thirst. Seungyeon threw the water in his face to freshen up when he heard knocking sounds onto the glass panel. Xiao Zhan appeared with paper bags in his hands. "Hi guys!" he said and the four came running towards him getting the takeouts out of his hands. 

Ever since the mysterious man aka Xiao Zhan was introduced to the members, Sungjoo and the others would then anticipate his visits. He would always bring them dinner, drinks, and snacks after their last dance practice. The four have now declared to call him _Zhan-hyung_ . Even Yixuan who's the most vocally quiet member of the group fell for Xiao Zhan's charm. (Wang Yibo forbade them on using the same nickname. Says that 'Zhan-ge' is only _exclusive_ for him and him. Alone. Weird.) 

The paper bag consists of Chinese takeouts, dumplings, steam buns, fried rice, the sorts. There were some Korean dishes from the other bag as well. Saying that it was for Sungjoo and Seungyeon. 

"Zhan-hyung…" Sungjoo almost bursting to tears tackling Xiao Zhan to a bear hug. Xiao Zhan, being used to the member's antics, just let Sungjoo with his affection. Caressing his temple. "Come eat, eat. I know Yibo has tortured you with his dance practices and…" 

"Food will always be our energizer, especially if it's for free, Zhan-hyung." mouthed Sungjoo. His mouth had a mouthful of dumplings. "Don't talk when your mouth is full." Seungyeon warned him. Xiao Zhan laughed and told them to finish their food. 

A few minutes, Wang Yibo finally got out of the shower room. Hair still wet and everything. Wang Yibo noticed Xiao Zhan and sighed. He walked towards them scolding the older man that he's ruining their bodies by fattening them up. Xiao Zhan shrugged telling him that he was too strict to the boys. "Come on, Yibo. You're going to torture them with dancing." Xiao Zhan says - also adding that the boys told him about the crazy dance step. It was Yibo's turn to glare at the four for telling Xiao Zhan about the dance practices. His eyes just say you-four-are-in-seriously-grave-danger aura. Scared for their lives, they moved away making small talks with each other. Hoping for them to drop the subject. 

When they're finally done with dinner. Seungyeon and the others then clean up the studio. Wang Yibo then ordered them to go back to their dorms and rest. "There's gonna be a _big_ routine that I just came up with. You want to be challenged right?

Best be in your perfect condition, good sleep and rest because it's your debut concert tomorrow. Or else." At that last sentence, the four knew what fear truly was. Even Yixuan was, well, this man with no emotions whatsoever is scared for his dear life without showing any emotion on his face. They cower in fear, running towards Xiao Zhan. Towards his backside, mind you. "Zhan-hyung." The members all say in unison. Sungjoo with his puppy-eyes while the others were there. At Xiao Zhan's back. 

Just there waiting for the demon to subside his anger.

Yibo then sighed and ordered them to clean up after finishing their dinner. Wang Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan then nodded saying that the two of them will head home now. "Eh? Won't you join us into eating Wang-Laoshi?" Asked Sungjoo. "Yeah, Wang-Laoshi. It's almost midnight. You should join us." Wenhan added and opened a new rice box of food for their instructor. 

They still have a lot of food but Yibo shook his head saying that he'll just eat at home. "Besides, Zhan-ge bought that for you guys to share. You better not waste food that's given to you or I'll tear you into pieces." Xiao Zhan then coo-ed ruffling Yibo's wet hair into a mess. He swatted the old man's hand away from him saying it was sexual harassment. 

Xiao Zhan winked at the four, saying that he already has food prepared for Yibo at home. Yibo's turned pink - annoyed at Xiao Zhan's antics. Yibo then curses Xiao Zhan calling him bad names which only made the older man laugh complimenting his anger management as "cute" and "adorable". 

"Raise your hand if you think seeing Wang-Laoshi blushing is scary." Sungjoo says raising his hand. The others followed suit, all in agreement that Wang Yibo acting like a high school student having a crush is weird and is somewhat frightening to look at. 

* * *

  
  
  
Their debut was a success. 

Every fan welcomed them with open arms, some are already stanning other members claiming them as their biases. Their reactions were not what they had in mind but were still grateful for the support.

Their dance performance outshined the other groups earning them a standing ovation. Even other groups like Red Velvet, SHINEE, EXO, TWICE, BTS, etc. commended them for a great dance performance. 

  
_"UNIQ right? You guys had an amazing dance choreography." -Kai (EXO)_

_"Very talented group. I hope to see you guys in Inkigayo soon." -Suho (EXO)_

_"I love your group name. It's very unique just like you guys._

_Congratulations on your debut." -Lisa (BLACKPINK)_

_"Congratulations on your debut. We look forward to your future songs." Seulgi (Red Velvet)_

_"Ahhh~ You guys are so cute. See you guys in MAMA soon." -Dahyun (TWICE)_

_"Great performance you guys. I can tell you'll be nominated as "Rookie of the Year". I look forward to your future songs." -Rap Monster (BTS)_

_"UNIQ Fighting!!" -Tzuyu and Nayeon (TWICE)_

At backstage, they saw Xiao Zhan waiting for them. The older man waved. Congratulations on their successful debut performance. "Thank you for coming and watching our debut, Zhan-hyung." thanked Seungyeon. Sungjoo tackled Xiao Zhan to a bear hug telling that his presence was already a thankful present. Xiao Zhan chuckled patting Sungjoo on the head. "I wouldn't even miss it for the world." He replied in Korean. The four members wowed at his words. "Zhan-hyung, your Korean is getting better already." Wenhan praised Xiao Zhan's perseverance in learning something new. Yixuan agreed to say that his Korean was even better than Wang Yibo. 

"Yixuan!" Wenhan warned then quickly looked around the backstage, hoping their terror of a mentor didn't hear the insult. Xiao Zhan laughed. "Yibo just left. Don't worry, if ever, I'll protect you guys from his wrath." 

"Zhan-hyung…" 

Xiao Zhan's phone rang. He excused himself and answered the call. "Hello?" he said. Xiao Zhan's face turned in delight, no doubt the person on the other line is an acquaintance. "Ah yes, the boys are done with their performance. Yes, yes, don't be such a sour puss. We'll be there in 10." Ending the call facing the UNIQ members. "Since this is an important event in your lives as UNIQ, me and Yibo decided to treat you to an all-you-can eat buffet." 

"Please tell it's meat."

"Oh, these, I'll definitely enjoy."

"Free meat! Free meat! Free meat!" 

"Wang-Laoshi get ready for your wallet to be swept!" 

The boys cheered. Seungyeon even was ecstatic about the free food. Sungjoo then rubbed his tummy saying that he was already craving for some meat. Xiao Zhan produced the most heartwarming laughter that the boys stopped walking and stared at their older hyung. 

Xiao Zhan stopped on his tracks looking at them. "Uhm… did I do something wrong?" 

_A literal angel!_

They screamed on their minds. Seungyeon could actually guess what's going in their heads. Even he thinks that Xiao Zhan-hyung was so adorable to look at. 

Not in a homo way but that's a different story.

The four of them shook their heads saying nothing in unison with the thought of spending _lots_ for the food since they know Lao-Wang will never let Xiao Zhan spend that much money if he could cover the bills. They actually have no idea where it came from but from the way Yibo and Xiao Zhan interact with each other, they just _know._

  
_Can we all agree that Zhan-hyung is very VERY adorable?_

_Aye._

_Aye._

_Aye._

_Aye._

_Which leads us to our third realization…. Drum roll please! Kidding, it's his "maknae" features! Yixuan! Wenhan! Does "cute" have a translation in Chinese?_

_You're not qualified to have that answer._

_Try to learn Chinese more, Sungjoo to answer your question._

_Rekt._

_You guys are so mean! Alright like what we've said…_

  
  


**_Clue #3. His drunkard state is very VERY adorable. And apparently, Wang-Laoshi knows how to tame drunkard and mother-hen Xiao Zhan_ **

  
  


"Yibooo-yaa!!" groaned Xiao Zhan. His cheeks, the color of tomatoes. Yibo stopped what he was doing aka cooking meat for the whole group. Wang Yibo turned to see Xiao Zhan's face in red. No doubt that he was very VERY drunk. 

His face started to darken as sweats started to form onto his body. "Zhan-ge, oh no. 

This is why I told you guys to drop the alcohol suggestion. Goddammit, Zhan-ge. We're outside, please don't do this to me." He called the waiter for a glass of water for Xiao Zhan. Seungyeon didn't know what was happening but _he_ had a hunch that it would be embarrassing if the involved party was aware of his actions.

_Ahhh, that's the use of the phone camera. To record all the embarrassing shits done._

When the waiter came back with a glass of water, Yibo quickly thanked him and helped Zhan-hyung drink the water. "Feeling better now, Ge?" He asked Xiao Zhan and Xiao Zhan just giggled then booped Yibo's nose. And it was Yibo's turn to get his face redden. "Aiyaaa~ Yibo, your face is red! Are you sick?" 

All eyes turned to Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan.

  
_So how did we get to this conclusion?_

_After Zhan-hyung and the four of us went to the meeting place where Wang Laoshi is already waiting. He congratulated us on our first stage performance. He did point out our mistakes but only so-so and that it was only a minimal mistake but all in all he was very proud of us. Ugh… hearing these praises from Wang Laoshi is very alien to the ears but anyway!_

_A few plates of meat here and there (I'm kidding, this is our 10th plate of meat to cook) when Wenhan and Yixuan suggested a drinking session. Wang-Laoshi was against it at first saying that they have minors in the group. And by minors, he meant Seungyeon and Wang-Laoshi. Lols._

_Hey!_

_Seungyeon, no harm right?_

_So anyway, back to the story. They suggested a drinking session and everything. We could see Wang-Laoshi and Zhan-hyung looking at each other, speaking with their minds. The way they look at each other. Dang, that is so gay._

_Sungjoo…_

_Oi! I don't mean in a bad way okay?_

_Just get to the point where Zhan-hyung got drunk._

_Spoilers! I'm the one narrating okay? You guys are no fun._

_Ugh… Whatever man._

_Alright, alright sheesh. Okay, back to the story. Right, so Wang-Laoshi and Zhan-hyung mind telepathy-ing each other. I could've sworn Wang-Laoshi was really against it and Zhan-hyung like "Let's just go with it. It won't be bad right?"_

_Boy, we did not expect this._

  
  


The four of them looked in Xiao Zhan's direction. Sungjoo - already tipsy and was talking gibberish, turn at their beloved hyung. Wenhan and Yixuan were silent drunks and just looked at Xiao Zhan. "Didja heeeeer Zhyann-hiyuuung doing da makneee?" Sungjoo said in gibberish Korean which translates to "Did you hear Zhan-hyung doing the maknae?" 

Seungyeon then went to his camera app and clicked the record. He focused the camera on Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo. Wang Yibo noticed the phone then warned Seungyeon to stop recording. "Sorry, Wang-Laoshi, but this is what's the proper use of a camera." Seungyeon replied as he enjoyed Wang Yibo's demise.

Panicked formed on Zhan-hyung's face, he touched Wang Yibo's head with his hand. His head, in close proximity to Yibo's. "Your temperature seems normal but your face is still red." Worried, drunkard Zhan-hyung did a double-take, asking Yibo again if he was really, totally fine. "Believe me, Zhan-ge. I'll be fine if you stop being so cute outside of our home." 

"Ehh? But aren't we at home?" Xiao Zhan looked around and saw the UNIQ members. He giggled, saying that Seungyeon and the others were in their house. "Are we having a sleepover? Aiyoo… Yibo you didn't inform me we were going to have guests!" he added that he didn't clean the house and was a mess. 

Wang Yibo was trying to calm down Xiao Zhan telling him that they were outside. "Ge, please. As much as I love this kind of affection from you, but that's only in the privacy of our home. Agh! Yixuan-hyung, please calm him down. Ahh!" Seeing this side of Zhan-hyung put a smile onto their faces. Yixuan was laughing so hard, he's already clutching his stomach. As if they're watching a domestic genre of kdrama. 

Wenhan took snaps of Wang-Laoshi and Zhan-hyung's cheesy moments saying that it was perfect blackmail for their terror of a teacher. Sungjoo was…well, being Sungjoo. The poor guy can't even comprehend what he's seeing because of the effects of alcohol. 

A few minutes he's already knocked out in the corner of the restaurant. Seungyeon takes it as his cue to call it a day. He called the waiter for the bill, pointing towards Wang-Laoshi. Being the leader and the sober one, he grabbed the drunkard Sungjoo and wrapped his arms around him. Left without a choice, he decided to carry Sungjoo back to the dorms. 

"Hey guys, let's go. Sungjoo's already out. Yixuan, you bring Wenhan back." Yixuan just groaned but did what he was ordered to do. They excused themselves to Wang-Laoshi and Zhan-hyung first. 

Seungyeon's eyes linger on Xiao Zhan and Lao-Wang. With Sungjoo leaned beside him, it was this exact moment that he glanced at what Seungyeon was looking at. 

It was blurred and foggy. Thinking that his mind was playing tricks. A scene where he thinks is just a figment of his imagination. "Izzzzz daat Wang-Laoshi kisshiing Zhan-hyung? *hic*" he asked with his voice higher than his vocal range when singing. Seungyeon covered his mouth in annoyance. And didn't want to blow their snooping. "No. It's only in your head. Come on, Sungjoo.

You're actually heavy. Just saying though." 

  
_Wait!!!!_

_Kissing?!_

_I was drunk! I am not sure if what I saw was actually correct okay?! Seungyeon, help me out here._

_Wang-Laoshi and Zhan-hyung were not kissing. It's only in your head._

_Are you actually sure about what you saw, Sungjoo?_

_I told you, I was drunk! I don't know, maybe? I was just imagining things, probably but the image and from what I remember from the clothes and the physical appearance…_

_Ahh, enough. We have two more observations, okay? Let's continue._

_Agreed._

_Sungjoo, stop moping about Wang-Laoshi and Zhan-hyung._

_Aish! Alright, alright._

_Okay, Yixuan, you're up._

_Seriously? Fine._

_But that's for another time. Stay tuned for our next update!_

_Lovelots!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Clue #4. Zhan-hyung being a caring roommate._ **

  
  
Their debut was a success and they were finally gaining a fandom. 

Their fans were called "Unicorns". A fanbase was also established in just a span of 5 months. They finally released their first mini-album which sold 50,000 copies after being released in just 5 days. More promotions were scheduled, small guesting here and there. They also had a short reality program about how their lives as idols were recorded. 

With their popularity gaining rapidly, Yuehua gained a lot of profit from the boys. Commercial ads, TV guesting, sponsorship and even improving their wardrobe appearance. Different brands were now fighting for their appearance and collaboration. 

The sudden fame was not what they expected to have. All they wanted was to perform on a big stage and gain recognition towards the world. 

"We will be releasing your first ever music video. After successfully profiting in your mini-album, we can finally produce your very first-ever music video." Announced by their management. The boys rejoice - an achievement they never knew that they could receive in such a short amount of time. 

Their manager gave their full schedule about the music video preparation. A _lot_ was allotted in dance practice. Which means… "More time with Wang Yibo." they mumble. 

Groan.

Their manager chuckled, saying that it was a good thing and continued to pass their other schedules. "Oh! And Mr. Wang can't come today." she added once she finishes her duties. All four heads turn at their manager. "Ehh?! Seriously? Manager Ryeo! Wait! What happened to Wang-Laoshi?"

Stopping Manager Ryeo from the door. "Oh, he gave me the signal he's not coming today. He took a sick leave but don't worry! He already informed me that Mr. Xiao Zhan will take his replacement for now. He's supposed to be here by—" 

"Hello, I'm here to be Wang Yibo's replacement." Announced Xiao Zhan outside. Sungjoo then scrambled to his feet and ran towards where Xiao Zhan stood. "Zhan-hyung!!!" he screamed. When Xiao Zhan saw Sungjoo and the others, he greeted them with a "Hey!" And barraging him with questions. 

"You didn't tell us Zhan-hyung can dance."

"Did you ever want to be an idol, Zhan-hyung?" 

"How about your work? Aren't you going to be fired?" 

"Who cares about that, Seungyeon! I'd rather let Zhan-hyung be our dance instructor for life!" 

"I seconded!" 

Xiao Zhan was then barrelled with multiple questions but decided to entertain them each. No, he only had a mediocre dance skill and was only persuaded by Wang Yibo to be his replacement because Xiao Zhan quote: "I'd rather want Zhan-ge to teach them the dance even though he's not as good as me because I trust his judgment." No, no one would scold him because Xiao Zhan is an on-call freelance graphic designer. And, no, he loves his work very much and would not want to replace Yibo's.

"A shame." Yixuan moped, folding his arms. This was the first time he did something out of his character that the members, plus Xiao Zhan, all cooed "Adorable!" to Yixuan. Said person growled, telling them to leave him alone. His blush, fairly visible despite trying his best to hide it. 

Xiao Zhan then was only substituting Yibo for two days. And testify the claims that Wang Yibo was, in fact, sick.

His phone rang and Xiao Zhan answered the video call wherein a pale and covered with a surgical mask on his face was Wang Yibo on screen. 

"Yibo, I'm already here together with the kids." Seungyeon, Yixuan, Wenhan, and Sungjoo all went to catch a glimpse of their dance instructor and sure enough; he is definitely a patient with a high fever. Yibo accidentally coughed on the call.

_Yup, definitely sick._

"Sorry," he said in a raspy voice under the mask. He apologizes if he can't come to the studio himself to teach them the dance he was thinking for the music video. The four just said it was okay (they do mean it) and let them know to have enough rest. Wishing that he adds more additional off days. "Anyways, I can't stay on the phone for a long time but I've already listened to the beat of the song and come up with the choreography. 

Zhan-ge will teach you what we had for the first half. He may not be good as me but he knows the fundamentals and my dance moves. You better all follow him or I'll kick your asses by the time I-" Yibo coughed again and this time, the sound was much worse. Xiao Zhan then was glued to his phone, telling Wang Yibo to get some rest. "Don't worry, Yibo. I'll try my best to teach them what I learned from Wang-Laoshi. I promise not to fail you. 

There's some congee I made on the table. Heat it on the microwave and eat. I'll come back home as soon as I finish the job." Assuring him not to worry. Wang Yibo nodded, bidding good luck, and ended the call. The members all see how worried Xiao Zhan is to Wang Yibo that he'll do any means of replacing him as a dance instructor despite said man even criticizing his skills. 

Xiao Zhan sighed, then turned towards the four members. "Alright everyone, since I took the job of Yibo. I hope you'll learn something from me and follow my directions. Alright?" 

They all went: "Yes Sir!" in unison. Xiao Zhan pressed the play button, telling them that he'll demonstrate first the dance. At the sway and beat of the music, he started moving his entire body the way the beat moves. They could tell that Zhan-hyung had to practice a lot with Wang-Laoshi to remember the steps. 

The moves were definitely Wang Yibo-esque; with how Zhan-hyung moved his hips, arms, legs, feet. Everyone beside the backup dancers was all amazed at how a non-idol person like Zhan-hyung could dance like an idol in training. His moves were definitely average but they could tell that he had the potential to improve. The dedication burns in his eyes like he was trying not to fail those around him about his work. 

For months of knowing Xiao Zhan-hyung, he could tell that if there was a task given to him, he would like to give his utmost best and not disappoint the people. Wang Yibo even describes Zhan-hyung as a very workaholic to the point where he could forget eating just to finish a design he was tasked to do. Sweats are now starting to form on Zhan-hyung's forehead. 

The member's eyes all glued to their dance instructor when Wenhan started to make a comment about Zhan-hyung's dance skills. "I don't believe Zhan-hyung never wanted to be an idol. I mean," he pointed at Xiao Zhan. 100% focused on what he does. "Even for an average idol, no one is that good already."

Seungyeon agreed. "Zhan-hyung did say that he was only substituting Lao-Wang for two days and he's already doing a good job." Adding how many days did Zhan-hyung and Wang-Laoshi practice the steps. Sungjoo started crying that the three of them turned to look at him. 

"Zhan-hyungnim is so good! 

Despite not having dance talents, he did his best to learn Wang Yibo's crazy dance. I am actually sad and proud. Is that supposed to be normal?" Weirded out, the three took three steps away from Sungjoo. And let him continue to be starstruck with Xiao Zhan-hyung's dance.

The music was finally fading and Xiao Zhan had to pause for a while, grabbing a bottle of water to relax his body. He returned his gaze at the UNIQ members plus the backup dancers. "Is that okay? Did anyone get the steps? Should I repeat it from the top?" Asking his audience. The backup dancers were stupefied, apologizing that they got distracted because of his dance. Complimenting him for a great performance. Xiao Zhan blushed, trying to hide his embarrassment. They asked for another retake but step by step this time so they could memorize the dance easier. 

Seungyeon and Sungjoo shook their heads, saying that they got half the part but would need his advice and teachings on the proper positioning.   
  


* * *

It took them 6 hours (or more?) when they finally got the dance. It was 'literal hell' dubbed by Wenhan and Yixuan. Their entire bodies felt like they've been dancing for eternity. 

Their arms and legs were all jellies from the continuous swaying, krumping, and hand signals, abdomens were also tested to the extremity of inhale-exhale position. Even the backup dancers couldn't lift a finger already due to exhaustion. Xiao Zhan apologizes if the dance moves were a bit complicated and very hard to do. "You know, if you're really having trouble memorizing the dance, I can ask Yibo to try another approach. He's open to suggestions, you know." 

They shook their heads. They all agree that Yibo's choreography would "wow" the audience - earning a standing ovation. They can endure a hellish of dance because that is what UNIQ is. 

Unique and out of this world. 

Xiao Zhan then nodded, thanking everyone for their hard work. He excused himself - need to take a shower before going home. Wenhan, Sungjoo, Yixuan and Seungyeon decided if they can tag along to their home. They _do_ care about Wang Yibo's state and agreed to give him a "get-well-soon" gift. Dragging themselves up they too did a quick shower to freshen their bodies despite their bodies screaming not to move. They waited for Xiao Zhan to change when they all appeared on the door waiting for him. "Uhhm…" He sweatdrop - not sure what was happening. 

Wenhan broke the silence, telling Xiao Zhan that they wanted to check Wang Yibo's condition and decided that they wanted to tag along. "Oh! I'm sure Yibo would be delighted to see that you guys were worried about him." 

Of course, it was the opposite when the door opened, Wang Yibo's first words were: 

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" 

He was wearing oversized sweatpants and rabbit-shaped slippers. The surgical mask attached to his mouth. His face was still red - probably because he forced himself into opening the door. Slap! "Ouch! Zhan-ge!" Yibo retorted - rubbing the spot he got slapped with. "That's not the way to treat guests! Nevermind his behavior; come in, come in." Gesturing the boys inside their apartment. Yibo tsked, letting them pass by. 

They knew that the first step onto the house, he knew that it was designed by Zhan-hyung. 

The interior design of the house was aesthetic red and black. The wallpaper was a sleek red velvet color while the floorings were obsidian black. The furniture all had black colors that not a single different color present. The living room where a 36-inch flat-screen TV mounted on the wall was placed. Besides each was picture frames of Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo on their graduation toga.

  
  


**_Xiao Zhan_ **

**_University of Beijing_ **

**_Graduate of Fine Arts major in Graphic Design and Studio Arts_ **

  
  


**_Wang Yibo_ **

**_Hengdian University_ **

**_Graduate of Theater Arts major in Contemporary Dance_ **

  
  


"Aish, you didn't wash the plate you've used." Nagged Zhan-hyung. He was at the kitchen preparing their drinks and snacks. Sungjoo wanted to check what their hyung was doing when Yibo wags his finger. It was very obvious that it translates to "Don't move." And he didn't - silently sat on an empty sofa. Yixuan and Wenhan occupied the other seats. 

"So…" Wenhan says, signaling the others to have a conversation. Zhan-hyung replied telling them that they're welcome to roam around and check the place. "But my bedroom is off-limits okay? I don't like people barging into my room. Yibo's room is on the left side If you want to see." 

Wang Yibo pouted, telling them 'Don't even think about leaving that spot.' going to Zhan-hyung's direction. Wenhan and Sungjoo listened to their conversation without getting caught. Zhan-hyung then checked for his temperature if it went down already. It did then he asked if he'd taken his medicine already.

Wang Yibo asked as to why he brought them with him. Xiao Zhan explained that they - we were the ones who tagged along and wanted to check his condition and wish him well. Wang-Laoshi just rolled his eyes and helped him prepare the food. 

They decided to stop with their eavesdropping and went back to their respective seats to wait for their hosts. 

Seungyeon snooped around and saw lots of photos of Zhan-hyung and Wang-Laoshi together. Xiao Zhan was wearing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and black slacks. Yibo on the other hand was more on the sunny outfit. White undershirt, faded blue jumper pants, and sunny-dress hat that gives off that he was on a spring-summer model collection. Both eyes filled with love and longing. 

Another one wherein they were wearing a costume (?) and both of them had wigs on it. Xiao Zhan wears the red-black hanfu dress. His long hair tied into a long pony-tail. Wang Yibo had the same get-up but instead, he was wearing a white hanfu. Cloud motifs were visible in the robes of Wang Yibo. Both of them were also carrying something in their hands. 

Xiao Zhan had a _dizi_ on his left hand while Wang Yibo had a white long sword in its shaft at the back of his hand. 

Their position was absolutely _endearing_ and _ethereal_ for how the two of them were looking into each other. Xiao Zhan was smiling beautifully at Wang Yibo like he was the only thing beautiful in his eyes. Lao-Wang was the same. 

Just two people. 

In love. 

  
_You didn't tell us about this, Seungyeon._

_Because it wasn't important?_

_Oh my god, this IS important evidence Cho Seungyeon. What were you thinking?!_

_But you already knew now. Happy?_

_Not really but you are forgiven now._

_The two of them in costume. Was Zhan-hyung beautiful?_

_Sungjoo…_

_I'm just curious, sheesh. Anyways…_

  
  


He heard Wang-Laoshi calling him, saying that food was ready and inviting him to come back to the living room. Wang-Laoshi excused himself, saying that he needed to get back to bed. Zhan-hyung nodded, saying he will check on Wang Yibo before going to bed. 

Seungyeon saw his fellow members stuffing themselves with homemade food. "Come eat. It's not that heavy to digest so you can go to bed perfectly without getting a stomach ache." Gesturing to the empty space beside him. He did, grabbing a spoonful of food Zhan-hyung made. It was actually light to eat and can't help but to have seconds. 

After an hour of eating and mostly devouring half of what’s inside the two adults' refrigerator, they were famished. It was then that Seungyeon decided to ask Zhan-hyung what was bugging on his mind. 

"Zhan-hyung," Seungyeon says - getting the attention of Xiao Zhan, Yixuan, Wenhan and Sungjoo. "Why did Wang-Laoshi never pursue his idol career?" Everyone in the room stopped. The atmosphere was getting heavy the longer the silence went. 

Xiao Zhan's angelic aura went gloomy. "Well," He said. Looking at Wang Yibo's door. The sign of a lion cub hung in the doorframe with his name written in bold letters. "I'm not saying that he didn't pursue it but he was the one who gave up." They were waiting for the upcoming reply. 

Why would he give up on becoming an idol? 

Was there a scandal? 

Did he pissed someone from the agency and was forced to leave the training camp? 

They were waiting for answers. Xiao Zhan shook his head, saying that none of those were the reason. "He just...well, he fell in love with someone. He decided to pursue the person and give up his dreams." It took them a few minutes to digest the answer until Yixuan rolled his eyes. "Well, Wang-Laoshi is stupid for sacrificing his dream for love." Seungyeon yelled. "Yixuan! that's enough." Zhan-hyung told them to stop, and that it was alright. Xiao Zhan actually agreed to what Yixuan had to say but. "But he told me 'That person was worth it. He deserves to be loved wholeheartedly and I know that I can make that person the happiest in the whole world.'

Talk about being cheesy right?" He added. He glanced at the clock and it was 2:55 am. Zhan-hyung said that we should head back to the dorms since it was their last day of Zhan-hyung being the temporary dance instructor. Zhan-hyung also informed the group to get a long rest since they finished late. Seeing them off, Zhan-hyung bid farewell and would get some sleep as well. 

Another day came by and a whole exhausting of training went. Unlike the first one, the second day became not that tired and exhausting. Their muscles were already used to the same force and movements that went by. Memorizing the first half of the dance was already something they were used to doing. 

Xiao Zhan, now only supervising their dance steps and to observe to see if there were any faults or there was still need to do some fixing. So far, none had any problems with following the song and the beat. Everyone is now synchronizing that it made him want to record the moment and send it to Wang Yibo.

Xiao Zhan clapped his hands now, asking the entire team to do one last run before they call it a day. Everyone nodded and went to their respective positions. When Xiao Zhan hit the play button, intro music finally started, and everyone was so excited to show off. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Everyone rejoiced. Seungyeon and the others all praised themselves for a job well done. Even the back-up dancers were also praised a lot by the UNIQ members. Including Zhan-hyung as well. He thanked everyone for a job well done and for letting him be a dance instructor even though it was only two days. 

They laughed, saying that they had a lot of fun and gained respect for the older man. "Ah," Zhan-hyung blushed, trying to hide his embarrassed face. "Really guys, it's you whom I should be praising at. The dance moves were literally - a hell for me to memorize. Yibo almost killed my back because of how stiff as a board I was. I'm just glad I survived and shared my horrible dance steps. 

I do hope you did learn something from me. Considering how average my dance skills are." 

The back-up dancers shook their heads. Saying that it was not true. "Zhan-hyung you were great! If ever you would like to pursue being an idol, we can give a word to Yuehua and see if they can train you." Sungjoo promised, saying they'll do a good wording for him. 

Zhan-hyung thanked them for the honest feedback and was sad because it was his last day as a substitute but was still thankful for the opportunity he was given. He bowed and thanked everyone for being so patient with him. "I will never forget you guys. I'll try to tell Yibo not to do crazy dance steps again but I can't promise anything."

  
_And it was at this moment, ladies and gentlemen, that this question was asked._

_Honestly, we wanted to ask him for the longest time but we didn't want Zhan-hyung to hate us._

_And to think that this question came not from us, mind you but to the back-up dancers._

_Yep, yep. Really didn't expect it but we're also curious about Zhan-hyung's answer._

  
  


Someone from the back raised their hands. A young man wearing Yueha's signature shirt, sweatpants, and sneakers. His physique - an average build for a dancer. "Yes?" said Xiao Zhan. "Well, this was actually bugging me, Mr. Xiao Zhan. 

I do not mean to offend you or question your preferences but… 

What is your relationship to Mr. Wang Yibo? I heard from the hyungs that you and he were living in the same house and all. But from the way you worry about Mr. Wang, it's beyond that 'roommate' relationship. Perhaps even more. Uhmm…I'm really sorry for asking." 

_Ohhh…_

Everyone in the room all turned to look at Zhan-hyung. Sungjoo and Wenhan were baffled while Seungyeon and Yixuan then looked at Zhan-hyung. 

One minute…

Two minutes…

Three…

Deafening silence then. Xiao Zhan chuckled. His earthy and warm aura radiated the whole room. It was then that they all agreed that _something_ was going on between the two of them. 

Xiao Zhan-hyung just smiled. 

That was his reply.

  
_We didn't get an actual reply though? I mean a 'smile' can have a lot of meanings. I mean it can either be a negative or positive reply. You believe me, right guys?_

_Yeah…_

_Sure…_

_Whatever floats your boat, Sungjoo._

_Why are you always so mean to me? Am I really that clueless with Zhan-hyung and Wang-Laoshi's relationship?_

_Yeah, you do._

_Positive._

_A total klutz._

_You guys!!! This is sabotage! Purely meanies. I mean how the heck can I even think that Zhan-hyung actually has the hots for our satanic dance instructor?!_

_Also, didn't Zhan-hyung say that Wang-Laoshi was in love with someone? I am confused._

_Oh god…_

_Wenhan-hyung, please back me up._

_Nah, even though I was the last one who noticed, I can't believe how you didn't connect the dots._

_I feel...betrayed. By my own friends._

_Okay, let's finish this theory so we can all save our lives and the people reading this case study._

_Agreed._

  
  


**_Clue #5. Xiao Zhan-hyung, our beloved hyung has feelings for our satanic dance instructor._ **

  
  


After a month of dance training, the dance was finally completed. With a fully recovered Wang-Laoshi in the studio, Zhan-hyung didn't kid around when that the remaining half of the dance was pure torture. 

It was. 

Hell. 

So much. 

Yixuan was dead-ass tired. Sungjoo collapsed in his bed bunk. Seungyeon and Wenhan knocked out after reaching their sleeping quarters. When the dance was finished. Their next schedule was the song recording. Manager Ryeo let them have a five-day rest since their body was still aching from the dance moves. 

(She took a peek of their dancing sessions and was scared of her life about what she saw. Her prayers all go to Seungyeon, Yixuan, Sungjoo, Wenhan, and to all the back-up dancers. Most especially to Mr. Xiao Zhan where he couldn't even believe that he actually survived this kind dance from Mr. Wang Yibo.)

After their five-day break, they went back to work. Their vocal teacher taught them vocalization first before they sing the actual song. The four quite enjoyed the singing part, especially Seungyeon. Being the main rapper of the group, he was assigned to the rap lines which he totally enjoyed singing. He felt the power from spitting words faster. Wenhan and Yixuan enjoyed the Chinese part of the song since they both were native speakers. Seungyeon and Sungjoo had to adjust but enjoyed singing in the end. 

When they're done with the recording of the song comes the most difficult part. The actual music video. 

With costumes and an actual stage to perform, it was hard to perform with a costume in mind. Plus the visual effects were something they all agreed that was new to them. Wang Yibo is also present to supervise while checking on the group as well. 

The place of the music video was an abandoned factory. Some of the interior were diminishing and fragile that one touch can disintegrate and destroy. They were already oriented on the setting and what the company would like to do. But coming to the actual place was different. Even the backup dancers were contemplating whether or not to come to the place. 

Of course, they understood the danger telling them that a medic was on stand-by in case anything were to happen. The director and the other staff were in total focus. It was the release of their first music video "EOEO". Everyone including the staff was ecstatic about the release. This will be their _first-ever_ music video of their company so everything was putting pressure on the boys.

Everything was set-up. The lights, props, sound system. Preparations were done. All that was left was for the boys to perform. The music director then asked the hair and makeup stylist team to prep the boys for the video. The _noonas_ were excited to put makeup on the boys. Transforming them into a _kpop idol that the girls would fawn over._ Their wardrobe was chosen to be more flashy and punk. Accessories like earrings, necklaces, and pendants were worn. 

A few minutes later, they emerged into the trailer with different appearances. Sungjoo's style was more of a preppy but the concept of grungy and punk still present. Yixuan and Seungyeon - the visuals of the group. Even their makeup was lighter. Softer shades of dark colors complimenting the reddish-black of the eyeshadow. Even their hairstyles were changed. Wenhan had a dreadlock extension that was a perfect fit from his muscular and squarish jawline. Dark shadow of the heavy eyeliner to finish the look. 

The wardrobe was also a fashion plus to the look. Colors of dirt, green, yellow, orange, black, and red were visible. The wardrobe noonas all shed a tear - being proud of their job saying that they were looking spectacular. The four now - praising each other's visuals. 

The director - satisfied with the result the makeup and wardrobe stylist had made to the boys, they ushered the four to take their positions. Cameras all focused. Lights and sounds preparing for final soundcheck. 

"Alright, UNIQ. This is the moment we've been waiting. Give me your best visual and angle. 

Five… Four...Three...Two...One…

Action!" 

* * *

  
  
  


They somehow missed Zhan-hyung's presence. It's their 3rd day of filming since they started shooting the music video. Non-staff were not authorized to come to the shooting place. Which includes, fansites, visitors, and Xiao Zhan. 

They were already missing the breath of fresh air and the warm smile their Zhan-hyung gives. Sungjoo misses him more (Wenhan, Yixuan, and Seungyeon did too, they're just embarrassed to admit) and would always shoot messages about what they were doing. 

They even asked Wang Yibo about Xiao Zhan's. All they got was a side-eye glance from their instructor. But he did tell them not to worry about Xiao Zhan. "He said he'll video chat you guys when he's on break." Yibo added and excused himself to take a water break as well. 

_Ring!!! ring!!! ring!!!_

Sungjoo checked his phone seeing the familiar name. Tapping the answer button, he was welcomed by Xiao Zhan. Wearing glasses. "Zhan-hyung!!!" Sungjoo cried ushering the other three to come. Trying to fit them on the phone screen, Xiao Zhan chuckled asking the four about their day. "Ah, and congratulations on the music video. I'm really sorry if I can't visit you." He apologized saying that work was making him busy. The four didn't mind but they all agree that they missed his presence. 

Zhan-hyung cooed. Confessing that he also missed the boys. He explained Yibo was keeping him on track about their schedules. At the back of Xiao Zhan, they could see splatters of paint. Splotches visible on Xiao Zhan's face. A big white canvas with an unfinished painting behind him. When they pointed at the canvas, Xiao Zhan mentioned that this was his current project. 

"I was assigned to make a canvas to be installed in the main diner of a restaurant." The boys wowed saying it looks good even though half was only done yet. They were looking forward to the finished product and if he can send the finished piece. Zhan-hyung apologizes saying it was confidential. "But you can visit the restaurant at its grand opening." He offered, saying he'll send the details and possibly request for the boys to have a day-off on that date. "Well, I'm hoping Yibo can do that since I am not associated with Yuehua. I'll ask him if he can do that for me." 

Wenhan insists, saying that he'll do anything for a leave. "Anything you say?" Said Yibo on the back startling the four boys. "Wang-Laoshi! Stop doing that!" Seungyeon irritatingly said clutching his heart. Yixuan tsked and went back to his stony face. Yibo noticed Xiao Zhan and gave his greeting. Xiao Zhan warned the dance instructor to stop bullying the boys. 

Wang Yibo - feeling accused couldn't believe that Xiao Zhan could say something like that to him. Jokingly aside, he overheard their conversation (accidentally) and will try to request for a leave for the boys. They heard an alarm on Xiao Zhan's end saying his break is over and will need to get back to work. Bidding farewell to the boys, Xiao Zhan ended the call. 

Wang Yibo turned, his brows raising at the four boys. "So… I may have heard from Zhan-ge that you, Wenhan, are willing to do _anything_ in order to get that leave, right?" Wenhan gulped but nodded. 

_If he thinks that I'll back out. Hah! You are sorely mistaken, Wang-Laoshi._

Determination visible in his eyes, Wang Yibo just smirked saying that he'll definitely pull some strings for the management to approve of that leave of them. "But!" there was a catch. Of course, Wenhan thought. "I need you to do this dance for me. This will be the highlight of the music video. So I'm counting on you." Patting his shoulders gesturing Wenhan to follow him to a secluded area. 

The remaining UNIQ were all waiting for Wenhan to come back but instead, they were all surprised when a loud "Are you fucking kidding me?!" echoed in the abandoned factory. 

It's a good thing that no debris fell from that screeching scream. 

When Wenhan and Wang-Laoshi emerged, Sungjoo asked if he was okay but was cut-off by "Don't talk to me, Sungjoo. I'll make sure to perfect that dance," then turned back to Wang Yibo. His middle finger raised. "You are so going to be sorry, Wang-Laoshi!" 

"Hey, Yixuan-hyung, Seungyeon. Do you think—" 

"No." 

"Don't even ask, Sungjoo. If you know what's good for you." 

"Right…" 

It was Yibo's turn to speak. "What are you doing stupefied there? 

Go on, go go! We still need to shoot the last part of the music video." Announcing that Wenhan will be practicing without the three. They actually had a bad feeling but decided not to argue and just go back to filming the final stretch of the music video. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


After the 5-day (it was only 4, the last day was solely for editing the video and doing the final render. Praise the videographer) of filming, it was finally the day for the music video to be released!

The whole Yuehua was ecstatic to watch the results. The whole building had to pause their regular job to watch the music video at the company's mini theater room. Every staff, noonas, and even utility staff members were invited. 

Manager Ryeo entered the boys' quarters and informed them to get changed. "Hurry up, boys. The show's about to start. And I have great news for you! 

So the higher-ups agreed to give you the rest of the week's day-off for a job well done. Mr. Wang actually convinced and managed to secure not only 2 but 7 days off!" The four cheered, thanking the heavens. Most especially to Wenhan for actually doing the challenge of Wang-Laoshi. He didn't couldn't give the details but promised that they'll definitely see whatever that is on the music video. They believed him and decided not to ask any more questions. They thanked Manager Ryeo for the announcement saying that they'll be ready in 10 minutes. She nodded and left.

Seungyeon, Yixuan, Wenhan, and Sungjoo were busy changing their clothes when Wenhan had muttered: "Let's make a case study about Wang-Laoshi and Zhan-hyung's relationship." 

Seungyeon, Sungjoo and Yixuan stared at Wenhan like he just told a lame joke. "Aren't you all curious about the 'actual' relationship of Zhan-hyung and Wang-Laoshi? There's just no way that they're only _roommates_ and live in the same apartment. Maybe they actually have secret love affairs." Yixuan hit him with a book saying that they shouldn't be invading Wang-Laoshi and Zhan-hyung's privacy. 

"Let's do it." Seungyeon agreed. Now all eyes were at Seungyeon. He just rolled his eyes. "As long as we don't write explicitly about Zhan-hyung and Wang-Laoshi then I'm fine with this." 

Huh, he didn't know why he agreed but he had a point. Although he had a hunch of whatever they have for each other. Also, he was bored and wanted what the other members could actually contribute. 

_Sungjoo was definitely clueless and would just write whatever he could think of. Yixuan and Wenhan were more perspectives so they probably had assumptions too._

"Well, if leader Seungyeon agrees then I'll tag along as well." Yixuan sighed. Joining in. Wenhan nodded. "Then we will call this case study 'The Peculiar Case of Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo' written and certified by the UNIQ members."

_And the rebirth of this case study! Who knew that Seungyeon would actually agree._

_Shut up, Sungjoo._

_But you did. Usually, you'll be the first one to decline and scrap the idea. Telling us that it was idiotic or something._

_Don't remind me as to why I did agree to this._

_No, take backs though. Hahaha!!!_

_Fine._

_But we didn't write anything to reach this claim though? We haven't even seen Zhan-hyung after our shoot. We can't claim this theory to be legi—_

  
  


Wang Yibo grabbed the small notebook out of Seungyeon's hands. He skimmed through the contents and grinned. "Zhan-ge! Come here for a bit!" Xiao Zhan walked towards Wang Yibo and the four boys. He saw Seungyeon and the three looking at the dance instructor with fear. Notebook in his hand, Wang Yibo handed the item to Xiao Zhan telling him to read it. 

_This is it,_ Sungjoo says. _Zhan-hyung will finally kill us all._

He snickered, "Oh gosh. I can't believe Sungjoo is still oblivious about our relationship, Yibo." 

"What?" Confused, Sungjoo said trying to decipher what Zhan-hyung just told him. Xiao Zhan showed a simple necklace with a ring attached to it. He gestured to Wang Yibo to do the same. He did and revealed a bullhead pendant and a ring hanging. 

_Wait a minute…._

"Is that…" Yixuan stuttered, pointing at the ring of Wang Yibo that looked exactly like Xiao Zhan. "Is that a couples ring?!" Wenhan added. Xiao Zhan nodded while Wang Yibo just rolled his eyes and said "Duuh." matter of fact. They couldn't believe that they were actually _a couple._ An _actual_ couple. 

Two people loving each other wholeheartedly. 

They couldn't believe it. 

How can they not see the signs? 

"But how was that possible?" Seungyeon asked. He had a hunch that there was something more about their relationship but never did he imagined that it was beyond what he thought. And he was the smart one of the group aside from Yixuan. 

Wenhan couldn't be still trying to process everything. Unfortunately, Sungjoo was still the dumb person asking the Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo some clarifications. "You guys have a couple rings with the same design? Usually, when two people have the same ring it means that— ohh…

Oh…" Sungjoo finally realized the meaning. Then mumbled that the accusations that he was the class clown of the group proved its point. "So the person that you were talking to that Wang-Laoshi followed, that was you?" Proving their point, Wang Yibo then grabbed Xiao Zhan's hand. "Zhan-ge is worth my dream. But hey, I still get to be in the big stage. Teaching you guys about what I've learned from being a trainee was worth it. 

Zhan-ge is worth it. If there was a chance that time would get back, I'd still choose Zhan-ge." Xiao Zhan gushed. "Aish! You're embarrassing me in front of them." Yibo smirked - kissing Xiao Zhan's temples. 

"Yaaaah! Minors!" Yixuan warned, telling them PDA is not allowed in front of them. Zhan-hyung laughed trying not to embarrass themselves even more. 

The four boys just sighed, disappointed and felt like an idiot in front of Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo. "We're sorry about this, Zhan-hyung." Yixuan apologized. Sungjoo followed suit and Wenhan. Seungyeon was the last one. Feeling bad about the accusations and for playing Zhan-hyung's feelings. 

Wang Yibo just snickered and said that there was no harm done. "I actually enjoyed what was written in your journal but since your case study is finally done.

May I write one last thing? This may be a good remembrance for everyone who'll read this." Turning to Wang Yibo, he smiled looking at him in the eyes. He nodded producing a black sharpie. The four couldn't see what they were writing and decided not to care. When done, they gave back the notebook to the four. 

When they checked, all four just smiled. 

  
  


~~**_Clue #5. Xiao Zhan-hyung, our beloved hyung has feelings for our satanic dance instructor._ ** ~~

  
  


_We, Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo would like to certify this case study of our relationship._

_We are an actual couple._

_Zhan-ge and I. We are a couple. Whoever reads this, I just want you guys to know that Zhan-ge is mine. MINE._

_Yibo, I love you but being possessive over a note? Just tell that to me straight~ *kiss*_

_We hereby "The Peculiar Case of Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo" case study is closed._

_Certified by Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!!!! Finally it's done!! _(:3 」∠)_ 
> 
> I can finally say that this is one hell of a ride to write. I enjoyed the prompt really. Thank you for the positive feedback and comments, it means so much to me. English is really not my first language and I'll be damned because I can't grammar properly so if there's any mistake, I really really apologize but I enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> I hope I did justice with the ending, let me know what you think uwu !
> 
> scream at me in twitter @/zhangesexual about bjyx, i would be happy to oblidged owo


End file.
